The present invention relates to flashlights and in particular to a flashlight which turns on automatically when removed from a cooperating flashlight holder.
Flashlights are found in almost every shop and household. Flashlights are often used in awkward or confined spaces and/or in situations where one handed use is required. In these instances, it is often difficult to turn the flashlight on.